Comatose
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Kai wakes up from a coma but not all is well. HIS MEMORY OF MAX IS GONE! Will the broken hearted blonde be able to stir his amnesiac lover's memory? Or will somebody else steal Kai from him? Rated T for safety.


Been fighting with myself the last couple of weeks about whether I should start uploading this short fic. Originally I wanted to get it finished first and then upload it but perhaps getting feedback might help me to actually move on with it. Barely started chapter 2.

Brief key; "normal speak" 'normal thoughts'. Other keys will come later if needed.

* * *

1

Awakening

The BladeBreakers were going through a period of emotional turmoil. It had been several years since BEGA went down and the sport of beyblading had gone back to the way it was. The team was one member short as they lay in a hospital bed, resting in a dreamless sleep. The BladeBreakers could scarcely remember what had happened. One minute the team had had been crossing a road, Kai trailing behind as usual. The next, a freak accident ripped through the street, sending the headstrong captain into a coma. Months had gone by and still Kai would not wake. Out of the team, Max had been beside him the most. He'd sit unmoving by the bed, grasping Kai's hand tightly within his own. They had been lovers before the accident. Max never would've thought Kai harboured feelings for him. Yet there they were two years later. On occasion Max had to be dragged from the hospital so he could get some rest. He'd always been the second most sensitive member so the others just chalked it up to him being very worried for their captain. Every odd day Hilary would sit by the bed and read a book about mythology, phoenixes in particular, although Kai appeared not to hear her words.

Half a year after the accident, a call to the dojo heralded good news. Kai was showing signs of waking up. As you can imagine the team was eager to see Kai coming to, rushing to get to the hospital. By the time they got there, Kai had begun to writhe slightly in the bed, his joints stiff from lying in one place for so long. Max had read up about comas and the side effects if a person ever woke up. Would Kai's memory be sound? Or would he forget his friends by no fault of his own? Max restrained himself from rushing to hold the dual haired male, moving slowly to the bed with the others not far behind. Hilary stood at the opposite side of the bed to Max, taking Kai's alabaster hand in her own slightly tanned ones.

"Kai? Kai can you hear me?"

All Hilary got in response was annoyed groaning. Kai's crimson eyes creaked open, gazing tiredly up at Hilary. By all accounts, Kai looked terrible, almost drunk. The team knew Kai was none too fond of doctors so when he didn't freak to the entrance of one, they knew something was wrong.

"Where…am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Kai. Half a year ago you were caught in a freak road accident and it put you into a coma. We've been so worried about you, Kai."

Heaving a sigh, Kai looked around at the room until his eyes rested on Max, brow furrowing into a frown and it wasn't because Max had a firm grip on Kai's hand.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

"Who…who are you?"

Max's worst fear had come true. Kai's memory of him was gone. It wasn't hard to see the heartbroken look on Max's face. Tyson stepped forward having been silent the entire time.

"Kai what are you saying? Don't you remember who Max is? He's part of our team, dude."

"Tyson? I…no. I have no memory of him. But if we're teammates like you say, then I should have memories. Shouldn't I?"

Max swallowed hard, wondering what or who else Kai had forgotten. He stood slowly, feeling the need for some air. Without a word he left the hospital and made the long walk home. It took Max the best part of an hour to get to the quaint little hobby shop. To his surprise, Judy was there talking with his dad. Max wanted to be happy that his mother had come to visit but he just couldn't bring himself to smile.

"Max? What's wrong dear?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, mom. I'll be fine."

Would he? Max wasn't sure if he could recover from the crippling blow he'd been dealt. Judy worried more about her only son as he marched dejectedly up the stairs and closed his bedroom door with a click of finality. Once on his bed, Max allowed himself to cry while nobody could see. Down in the kitchen, Judy and Max's dad had sat at the table.

"Matthew, what's going on?"

"Judy, half a year ago, Kai was knocked into a coma by some kind of accident. Given the state of Max, he's either passed away or has woken up with no memory of people. It's not Kai's fault he can't remember if that's the case. He just needs some time to properly wake up."

"Poor Maxie. He must be crushed."

After a week, Kai was allowed to leave the hospital. He was walking somewhat fine but required crutches for the moment. Max hadn't gone to visit him and that left everyone confused. Hilary, being the most sensitive, said that the defensive blonde just needed some time to come to terms with what had happened. The team had tried everything they could think of to help Kai remember who Max was but to no avail. Videos of past battles did little to spark his attention and pictures didn't fare any better. Almost as if Kai didn't want to remember. This wasn't the case, Ray was sure of it. Furthermore, Kai's cold attitude had gone. He no longer had a short fuse towards Tyson and Daichi. Instead, Kai showed a light hearted approach to the bottomless pits he called friends.

Ray had to wonder if Kai had forgotten the horrors of his past. That was the only answer he could find for Kai's sudden shift in behaviour. Give it a few weeks, he told himself. Kai probably just needed time to come to his senses. One month went by and the old side of Kai showed no signs of coming back so Ray had to accept that Kai remembered nothing of his childhood. At least the bad parts had been forgotten. Getting Max to visit Kai was close to impossible. He wanted nothing more than to grieve it seemed. Hilary had seen Max about the town but he'd always catch sight of her and vanish almost instantly, just like Kai would if he wanted to be left alone. Or more like Kai USED to do.

For a change of pace, the team decided to visit the park in hopes the battles there would spark some kind of reaction from Kai. On the way, they had the misfortune of meeting Voltaire, who had been released from prison not long ago under the pretence that he'd changed. Like with Max, Kai showed no signs of recognition when looking up at Voltaire.

"Well boy, say something. Don't just look at your grandfather with a far-off gaze."

"Grand…father…?" Kai cocked his head to the side, telling Voltaire all he needed to know.

"Then I guess I should jog your memory, boy."

Voltaire raised his hand high and Kai shrunk behind Ray, his eyes filled with fright. Tyson stood to Kai's defence, pushing Voltaire back.

"Leave Kai alone, Voltaire. He doesn't remember your face anymore. He's suffering with amnesia and belting him won't help."

With no further words, Voltaire stalked away back to his mansion so he could brood. It would take some time to get used to this new Kai, the team knew this. Arriving at the park, they saw kids scattered around doing battle.

"I know what you need, Kai."

The Phoenix master looked down at Daichi with curious eyes.

"I'm sure having a beybattle will perk you up big time!"

"Daichi I'm not sure…"

"He's right, Chief. Maybe a spin in the dish could do some good. There are plenty of kids here looking to test their mettle against someone like Kai. Here buddy. I've looked after Dranzer for you."

The blue blade shone brightly as it was settled in Kai's nervous palm.

"Dran…zer?"

Dranzer's image flashed and Kai found his memory of the loyal Phoenix was not gone. To the team, this was a relief. Tyson made sure to pick a good candidate for Kai to practise against. Kai's opponent was a young boy no older than twelve who possessed a speed build. Tyson stood close by in case Kai needed help loading Dranzer but he loaded her just fine. Daichi counted down from three and the battle began. Kai's launch was strong despite being out of practise. The boy span circles around the former champion like a pro.

Kai observed the situation which wasn't like him. Normally he'd relentlessly chase his opponents around the dish, landing hard blows until he was the victor. Kai's lax behaviour got the kid all cocky, sending his blade in for a direct hit. Kai reacted just in time, sending Dranzer away from harm.

"Hey come back here!"

"No can do, kid. Dranzer now!"

The fiery bird rose from her keep with a proud screech and dove towards the enemy, knocking him out in a blaze of embers.

"N-No! It can't be! I had you, I know I did!"

"Patience, kid. I may be fresh out of a coma but I've still got my muscle memory. Keep your chin up. Dranzer tells me you've got what it takes to become the next champion in later years."

"Y-You're just saying that! W-Wait. The Kai we know would never praise his opponents."

Tyson set a hand on the kids' shoulder and smiled. "That's because the Kai we used to know is gone. I kinda miss the old Kai but this one doesn't clobber me all the time."

Tyson wished he'd kept his mouth shut when Kai's fist came down on his head faster than lightning.

"I take it back. Owie."

Out in the streets, Max was wandering around with no particular place in mind when he arrived at the park. He witnessed Kai's first battle and Tyson being walloped. Max knew he should be happy that Kai was making progress, yet he couldn't bring himself to feel any joy at all.

"You seem down, Max. Anything I can do to help?"

Snapping around in shock, Max came face to face with Brooklyn. He'd hardly changed over the years.

"Brooklyn…I don't know what you could possibly do to help."

"I'll never know until I try. Come on. Looks like you could use a nice cup of tea. Has Kai been awake long?"

"One month by now. Hard to believe he was lost to us for half a year. But then…a part of him is still gone."

Brooklyn wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders and led him to a quiet little café with nary a soul inside. They sat down at a table far from the window and placed their orders.

"So then, what's eating you?"

"Kai doesn't know who I am anymore."

"I see. He's suffering with amnesia. It's understandable given how long he was out cold for. Does Kai remember the others?"

Max nodded, his head heavy. Brooklyn sighed softly as a waiter set two cups on the table with some cookies.

"All I can say is give Kai time, Max. His memory of you might not be gone permanently. Amnesia isn't always for life. You should try spending time with him to try and trigger his memory."

"It's not just me he's forgotten. Kai appears to have lost all recollection of his childhood. He's never liked doctors and when he saw one a month ago, Kai didn't freak out or glare at the man. It's like Kai's a different person now, or from a different world."

"A world without you or his family? That must be a tough world to have lived in. Do you…suppose he's forgotten me too? Not that I mind. It's probably for the best."

"I couldn't say, Brooklyn. Right now I have little hope of Kai recovering completely."

"You were together before the accident, weren't you? Why else would you be so broken?"

Max smiled a little, knowing he couldn't hide anything from Brooklyn.

"Trust you to see through me, Brooklyn. No point in hiding it now. Yes, I was dating Kai. Had been for two years. Shocked I was when he came to me with lusty eyes. I'd never taken Kai for the type to chase boys."

Max sipped at his tea and Brooklyn did the same, listening to the quiet bustle of the shop. A gentle breeze blew cherry blossom petals around in an almost romantic way.

"I know you want to cry, Max. You can let it out. Nobody will bother you."

"What good would crying do me now, Brooklyn? I don't think I have any tears left after spending countless nights alone with my pain."

The ringing of a bell alerted the duo to more customers. To Max's luck and misfortune it was his team. They seemed more than a little shocked to see him in Brooklyn's company.

"Here you are, Max. We've been looking all over for you."

Max remained silent, his head bowed down. Seeing Max the way he was made Kai feel guilty. Looking to Brooklyn, Kai wondered who the handsome ginger was. The team sighed softly, knowing the far off look is Kai's eyes too well. Brooklyn also seemed aware of Kai's odd behaviour.

"It's for the best I suppose, after what happened. I should probably get going anyhow. Garland will want me back for training again."

Max caught Brooklyn's hand as he stood to leave.

"Oh? Not taking a fancy to me are you Max?"

"I just…thanks, Brooklyn. I feel a little better at least."

"Just promise me you'll start smiling again soon. You're not you with that frown."

As Brooklyn passed Kai, he gave a small nod and smiled warmly. Once he was gone, Kai spoke up.

"Who was that? Should I know him, Ray?"

"That was Brooklyn. You faced off against him twice a few years back. But you forgetting what he's done is for the best. Brooklyn's not a bad person. He's just misunderstood. Looks like he got through to our Max though. So buddy, you gonna come by the dojo or hide away again?"

"Tomorrow, maybe. Dad needs my help with moving stuff today. I'll see you guys later."

Heading out into the street, Max almost felt like a new man as he set about getting home. Matthew noticed the minor change in Max as he moved boxes from a van into the store room. The heartbroken blonde also ate all his supper. He'd hardly eaten much since Kai woke up. By nightfall, Max was exhausted. Despite feeling somewhat better, Max's dreams turned into nightmares. Night after night he was haunted by the same horrifying vision of losing Kai for good.

The next day Max woke up early and went about his morning routine with a spring in his step. It pleased Matthew to see his son cheering up. He sent Max off with some spare beyblade parts and freshly baked cakes. Kai had been to Max's place a few times and was once fond of Matthew's blueberry buns. Everyone was awake by the time Max arrived and Hilary pounced on him without warning.

"Whoa there Hilary! Take it easy girl."

"I'm just so happy to see you finally coming out of your shell. What's in the basket?"

Max playfully slapped Hilary's hand when she went to lift the crisp white sheet. "Mittens off. Dad says they're for Kai and Kai alone unless he wants to share. I also have some spare parts from the shop."

Hilary looked mildly hurt but Max was immune to her puppy dog eyes by now. The others were found in the sitting room drinking tea as the wind blew its own tune outside. It pleased them to see Max walking in, a smile back on his face. Of course, Tyson and Daichi made a beeline for the basket, knowing it was filled with treats but Max knocked them both aside with a swift kick to the cheeks. For a few minutes he fought off the ravaging idiots they all called friends until Grandpa Granger thwacked them both on the head.

"Chill dudes. If Max says they're not for you, he means it. Good to see ya back homie."

"Thanks Grandpa. It's good to be back."

"So then what have you got there? Smells sweet to me."

Max went a little red in the face and scratched the back of his head. "Well Grandpa, my dad was thinking of ways to help get Kai's memory back and he remembered Kai's fondness for blueberry buns. I didn't expect him to bake a basket full."

Said teen was sitting bewildered at Ray's side, until the basket was held out to him. He took it, still feeling a little uncertain. Kai uttered a small thank you though it was barely audible. Max wondered if the Blitzkrieg Boys had been informed about Kai waking up. Surely they must've known their former teammate was in a coma. If the Russian team had visited Kai, it wasn't during usual hours so not to dent their pride or public image. Max gave Kenny the spare parts and the genius started tinkering with them immediately.

"Y'know Chief. Draciel could use a bit of TLC. I'm worried he's getting a little rusty around the edges."

"No worries, Max. I'll have him good as new in no time."

For the best part of a few hours Max sat happily with his friends. Ray kept a close eye on the blonde. Why had he taken Kai's memory loss so hard? There had to be a reason. Max would look at Kai when he thought nobody was looking, a lost love in his eyes. At around 1:30pm, Brooklyn stopped by with Garland. Typically, Kai showed no recognition of Garland, clinging fearfully to Ray's arm.

"Sorry to drop in so suddenly, guys. But Garland and me were just wondering how Kai's getting on with his recovery. The others send their best wishes."

"That's okay, Brooklyn. You're all welcome here any time. If Kai can put the past behind him, so can we. How are the other three anyway?"

"Well Tyson, Ming-Ming hasn't changed. Crusher is working as a bodyguard at some big company besides the BBA. And Mystel runs a fitness class. Not sure about Monica. Last we heard she was in college."

It pleased the BladeBreakers to know that the BEGA team was doing well. It was hard to tell exactly who Kai was nervous of. Brooklyn and Garland left after an hour, saying they had stuff to do. Max went home too. One day, he'd take Kai to see his dad. Maybe get him alone to try and relight the dying fire within his lover.

In the dark of night, Kai couldn't sleep on his futon. With care not to make any noise, he crawled over to where Ray slept and snuggled close to him. Ray woke with a start, clashing eyes with Kai.

"You could've just asked buddy. Come on then. Don't be making a habit out of this though. The others might get the wrong idea."

Ray's words fell on deaf ears as Kai had already fallen asleep against him. Something stirred deep within Ray as he watched his captain sleep. An emotion he'd long forgotten towards the headstrong Russian. Years ago Ray had become instantly attracted to Kai, but always had fears about coming out and admitting it.

Thinking back to before the accident, Ray remembered that Kai had spent a lot of time with Max on their days off. Could that be why Max took Kai's memory loss so hard? Had the two been dating? If so, Max would no doubt want his boyfriend back, Ray was certain of that.

Another couple of weeks passed and Kai still had no recollection of Max or their love. Instead, he grew closer to Ray, often sharing a futon with him at night. Max wasn't blind to the growing bond between his comrades. He had to move fast if Kai was to remain his. One sunny Saturday Max managed to get Kai away from the rest of the team under the pretence his dad wanted to see him. Ray's instincts told him something was wrong but he pushed them back. Surely Max wouldn't do anything to harm their friend. Matthew was over the moon to see Max returning home with Kai in tow.

"Max, I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Sorry dad. C'mon Kai. My dad won't bite."

Said teen looked like a fly trapped in a spider's web, hiding behind Max's shoulder.

"I guess this means he's forgotten me too. Well no worries. Why don't you stay for dinner, Kai? I'm sure Max would be glad to spend a little more time with you."

"T-Thank you. B-But I…"

"Don't worry, kid. The others will understand. I just want to help you get your memory back."

"Nothing too spicy dad."

"All right. You boys run along now. Go do whatever is you used to do."

Max happily complied, taking Kai upstairs to his room. Once there, the plucky blonde pulled a book out of a hidden compartment in his underwear drawer. Kai was curious about the book but also scared about its contents.

"I've wanted to show this to you for a while, Kai. But there never seemed to be a good time with the others around. Maybe it'll help you to understand why I was so upset when you couldn't recognise my face. I'll be in the bathroom if you need me buddy."

Kai wanted to protest but Max was already gone. Opening the book he saw pictures of him and the blonde alone with nobody else. Well, Matthew was in the odd picture but it was mostly just Kai and Max. In the images, they were happily kissing or holding hands. Max came back to find a very confused Kai. Of course he would be.

"Kai?"

"What is this? Why are we…?"

"Happy? Holding hands and kissing? Because before the crash, Kai, you and I were together. One day two years ago you just…came onto me. Said you'd been fighting your feelings for me since the day we'd met. I'd never been so happy. For a long time I'd had a crush on you but was afraid to say anything. We were so happy together when nobody else was around."

Kai searched and searched but he could find no memories of the relationship in his head. The pictures were all dated and clearly printed straight from the film so the thought of them being photoshopped was vanquished. Max had hoped seeing the pictures would bring at least a few memories back.

"You…still don't remember, do you Kai?"

"No. I'm sorry. If I hadn't got hit by that car…"

"It's not your fault you got hit. Accidents happen. There was never a guarantee you'd remember everything when you came out of the coma. I just got unlucky that's all."

'There's only one last thing to try without scaring him away.'

Kai couldn't find anything to say in response. He flinched when Max took a gentle hold of his hand, the other on his pale cheek.

"Max what are you doing? Let me go."

"Why do you still fear me Kai? For weeks now I've been around yet you avoid contact. All I want is to have you back in my arms where you'll be safe again."

Kai couldn't pull away in time to avoid what happened next. In a last ditch attempt to kick start Kai's memory, Max kissed him. Slow at first until lust took over. He could feel Kai pushing against him, trying to break free. Pushing Kai into a lying position, Max rubbed his aching erection against him. All attempts to get Kai stiff failed. It only left the amnesiac captain scared.

In fear, Kai brought his knee up between Max's legs with strength, sending the horny blonde to the floor in agony. Kai fled both room and house, colliding with Ray in the streets.

"Kai! What's wrong? Are you okay? Where's Max?"

The only answer Ray received was illegible mumbling so he took Kai back to the dojo. He worried more when his friend refused to be left alone. Max on the other hand had lost all hope of Kai returning to him. He lay in bed that night, still hurting from where Kai's knee made contact. Tears rolled freely down Max's cheeks, his emotional pain returning. After Kai left, he'd been in touch with a fellow blader, making arrangements to leave the country in a few weeks. Max couldn't continue living in Japan if his lover was gone. He needed to start over with somebody else who had stirred feelings of love within him.

* * *

And there you have it folks, chapter 1 of Comatose. Hopefully the title fits the theme a little.

Also want to take this time to apologise for not updating anything for like 3 months. I've been trying and failing to push through a VERY thick wall of motivation block. I'm slowly starting to chip away at some fics but progress is not happening at the pace I would typically like.

April 1st is on the way! Again, motivation is part of my issue with getting it written. I will still continue my Tyson x Ray series until maybe Christmas or Tyson and Ray's official birthdays.

I'm also working on a one-shot for my cyber sis Julia Fernandez Hiwatari, set in the same universe as the birthday fic she wrote for me. If you haven't already, go check out her stuff. She's done some awesome one-shots connected to one or two of my stories and is still doing more! I cannot praise her enough or recommend her work more. Heck, if not for her, some of the ideas I've head might never have even come into existence, even if I hate her for them sometimes.

Leaving a review really does help guys. If anybody can give a good size ten up the booty, it's YOU. Throw ideas at me, I might use them.

Anywho, I'm gonna get off my ranting horse and make another attempt at writing stuff.


End file.
